


Dickjay·We are so animal

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drag Queen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: Warnings：巨雷无比，dragqueen翅×有批的桶大篇幅详细荤，且真的很雷；这里有魅力四射的大蓝鸟和犹疑的JT，还有细碎的一堆故事，下拉前请务必确保能接受人物不属于我，我的领地里只有OOC
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, DickJay - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	Dickjay·We are so animal

-

杰森·陶德被塞了张票，入场券，那人这么说，去，给自己开开眼界，我花了快两百刀才搞到的席位。他搞不清这是一次戏弄还是什么，但还是在下班之后裹上条夹克按照他给的地址在光怪陆离的边缘地带七拐八拐，推开地下酒吧的弹簧门再下一段台阶，扑面而来的艳丽灯光和拥挤人味扼杀掉他想为自己讨一夜清净的幼稚念头。

他鼓励自己振作起来：J· T，这票可值两百刀啊，什么样的疯子才会花两百刀买张看地下酒吧特殊演出的票？哦，他朋友全都是些会这么干的疯子，行吧，像小红对他指出过的一样：交友不慎。

杰森将票出示给那道夸张挡带后面的工作人员，后者仔细看了他的票和他本人，然后把一只夜光小章戳在他的手背上。“进去吧。”言简意赅，他也顺手指出了杰森这张票对应的位置，这张两百刀值得一个舞台下方正中央的位置。还好工作人员没有促狭地对他笑，不然他很有可能转头就跑。

他坐在舞台下方的椅子上，椅子不太舒服，你不能对这种地下酒吧抱有什么正常的期待。几束好像是还在调试的绵密灯光穿透了散点般排布的拙劣吊顶，平稳地流过杰森的额头、眉弓和紧闭的嘴唇。身边的人群渐渐脱身出他们原本栖身的几湾阴影，小声嗡鸣的交谈穿插在调节音响的噪音里。

他坐着，直到棚灯一下暗掉，世界被无休止的夜色吞没成黑沉的弧，只有吊顶上几只伶仃的色泽旖旎的灯还亮着。三条浸作镭射质感的蓝紫色光钉向舞台，人群交头接耳，然后是一声砸在他耳膜上的惊叹：皇后来了。

今晚的皇后踩一双边缘镶满细碎水钻的绑带高跟鞋，——男人。杰森敏锐地在鸦蓝色羽毛、夸张簇拥的宝石带子和褪成银色的吊环之间嗅到一丝不寻常，这位女皇被修饰得很精美，细致的妆容让他能褪掉男性的棱角，他的肢体却牢牢地扣着雄性的自信，每一次面朝观众的舒张都流露出自由的傲慢。像光怪陆离的丛林里突然闯进一头用羽毛和水晶掩盖利爪的雄狮，在偶尔被窥见的倒影里豁开嘴唇给迷途的动物展示它象牙色泽的犬齿。

皇后开始他、呃，她？的表演——嗯，他们付了钱，大部分人大概不是来留意狮子怎么耀武扬威，大部分人是要来讨一次视觉盛宴，让鲜艳丰富的颜色和与之联想的肉身印上视网膜，短暂剥掉正常人的外皮老老实实做个流连在地下酒吧的边缘人物。

杰森的目光滞缓而好奇地跟着他的每次动作，抬腿、下流的挑衅、稳健诚实的舒展，琳琅的光淌经每根受他本人驱使而运作的流畅线条。使人想起每个中产家庭都会给孩子买的百科全书，不是狄德罗编的那版，这一版诞生在二十一世纪，有漂亮清秀的铜版纸，纸面上颜色鲜妍丰润。约有三百多页，其中有一章专门讲述海洋，海里的生物，或者海面上腾起的海鸟。通体浅冷的拿骚石斑鱼在离岸十几码的礁石间游弋穿梭，找寻雌性伴侣以来个海角派对。

真实性别没什么好在意的。皇后用肢体这么表露，扶着吊环让一束细而冷艳的光游过他的腿。杰森还保持一个姿势坐着，周围人渐趋兴奋的浑浊呼吸砸进这摊腥冷的视觉海水。舞台上雄狮刻意出售的巨大反差收益良好，几声轻佻的口哨贴着皇后微敞的领子飞过，在健畅的锁骨上搭落一条钴蓝的水貂毛加一根蛋白石长项链有助于消减此消彼长的某一特定性别气概。

中场休息时有服务生给第一排所有人送了酒，杰森得到了杯红的，几缕深红淀在古典杯底部使它看起来像给姑娘们喝的酒精plus果汁饮料，甚至浮着一枝点缀用的薄荷叶。皇后消失在幕布之后，杰森低头啜掉一口——行吧，他猜这口感是威士忌兑樱桃汁，挺简单也挺随便的，不过至少颜色是不那么讨嫌的红。甘美的酒精在他唇舌间裂开，他专心喝，直到杯壁间映出一瞬鲜艳的蓝的再度浮现。

他回来了。把今夜死死拿捏在掌中的主角以新的装扮搏得好彩，音乐切到大概是BritneySpears或者Madonna的电子舞曲，很有上世纪复古典范的嘲弄味道；在旋转的镭射灯球下人的兴致涨到如迎海啸的地步。皇后裸露的一线背脊在明灭的灯色中顺肌理蔓延的方向画上了粗糙简单但足够鲜明的彩绘，腾飞的鲜蓝的线条组构成羽翅在背肌上伸开，像一种原始社群里顶礼膜拜的禽类图腾。

人兴奋时瞳孔扩大，血像激流沿脉奔走，一些轻浮的言语开始盛着口哨登台。大概有人想要将蓝鸟俘进一夜囚牢，杰森看到皇后埃及式的眼线边闪过锋利的眼风，仍旧一言不发而将每一个舞台姿态都做得轻捷熟练。他真是掩饰自己的一把好手。杰森的酒杯空了，透明的玻璃质纯净地折射出几条偏光，威士忌燃烧的猩红沉进他的胃囊；他回绝了添酒的询问，赶上夜场皇后演出结束的第一回鼓掌。

掌声热辣辣地铺在舞台四周，到处都是称赞和试图做点什么来引得皇后青眼相待的浅薄努力。几条纱被运上舞台奉侍下一位随便什么反正不可能是狮子的公主出场，杰森看到一抹柔白的身影闪在幕布之后并立即对那近乎有宗教情节的洁净颜色失去兴趣。过分追求艺术层面的美感是会断裂出一种让人想直接扭断它脖子的冲动但也丧失了它原质的意味，只有在意识到亵渎本身之亵渎才能产生相匹配的不敬感。

他手里突然被塞了张纸，传信的人看起来妒火中烧但仍然忠心耿耿地履行了被赋予的一次性职权。纸条被展开，他看到一行字（化妆间此刻没人，除了——）然后是一只深蓝的展开翅翼的简陋涂鸦，看起来像是用眼影粉画的。

杰森犹豫片刻，将纸条揉团在手心，凭直觉去找他的化妆间。

化妆间很好找，在一排牌子破破烂烂且基本都有点可疑的房间丛列中只有挂着化妆间牌子的门前躺着几束花的尸体，散碎的花瓣干枯得几近透明。他敲了几下门，没等超过两秒门就从里面被打开，夜场的皇后褪掉那条水貂毛披肩也卸了假发，杰森被他扯着胳膊拽进房间再以一个危险的距离被抵在门板上。

一句你好还没被运出嘴唇杰森就先得到一个吻。吻很疯狂，湿润而且带着一股子唇彩融化的味儿，他觉得自己的嘴都差点要被咬掉，分开时他眨着眼睛又惊又惧。“你——”话还没说完就被一根手指堵回去，皇后今夜第一次开口说话。“我是理查德，”他的一把嗓子染着沙哑的边，很快被调整过来，“你要愿意的话叫我迪克也行。”

“你对每个收到你纸条的人都这样吗？”杰森没被他的气息给压倒，他能发觉迪克的目光在他身上各处游刃有余地梭巡，像在评估他是否具备被一口吞下去的食物气质。

“别败兴，你不讨厌我，我看得出来。”迪克的指腹走过他被蹭上一点颜色的嘴唇，动摇的裂痕像流液被注进他们之间，“来吧。我怎么称呼你？”

“杰森。”杰森压低了声音，刻意这么做，用一种间接的方式承认了迪克的魅力确实奏效。他注视片刻迪克闪烁的眼睛，一种确信突如其来像信标竖在他心里，因此他也就这么说出来了。

“你想上我。”

安静了一下，一盏笑出现在迪克嘴边，经奢丽的、未褪去的辉蓝妆面点缀，他看上去像某种出行于深夜作捕食工作的猛兽。

杰森让他想起一种叫黑金的酒，一盎司半的卡尔森金伏特加加碾碎的黑胡椒，与任何一种甜酒或利口酒大相径庭。杰森能让每种炽烈的情绪在他胸中得到纯冽的舒展，他让自己沉进情绪本身再静静地燃烧。在迪克扫视今晚夜场来客的前排怪咖时一眼就发觉了杰森的与众不同，他就那么捧着个有点滑稽的古典杯坐在前排最好的位置，看起来对这个夜晚抱有一种相当矜持而沉默的期待。

“你愿意试试吗？”迪克问，手掌以一种温存滑落到杰森的脖颈后方，暗示这体验不会差。杰森被他触碰的那部分肌肉僵硬片刻才逐渐放松：他看起来正在说服自己，直到他做了一次点头的动作。

化妆间的灯被关了一半，就好像这么干更有情调一样，在平整挥发的灯影消没处杰森以近温驯的状态接受迪克的触碰、抚摸，构架身体的岸线借由几次印在额头、嘴唇、颈项间的湿吻融化在被随便清理过的化妆台上。迪克如他所想象过的一样，很是个拿性爱手段作征服武器的个中好手，他让杰森放松，不再避讳任何盘旋栖落在他脑海中的淫秽幻想。

杰森被剥光，准确来讲裤子还半留在腿上，上衣被垫在下方，肤色健康的赤裸实甸甸地铺开。迪克简直像故意一样没摘任何饰品，挂在他脖子上的人造石头项链、指间簇拥着铜色的戒指在皮肤上留下不深不浅的轨迹，金属链子和经打磨的玻璃石头都被杰森的体温浸热，亲密地勾怜过他的颈窝，到前胸，透彻闪光的装饰物热络地亲吻他的心窝，颤抖着兴奋的乳头。杰森用战栗的手指扯了一下迪克脖子上挂着的项链，再一下，把他扯近，石质碰撞的声音清脆地闪烁，他的眼睛由藏着秘密的蓝走向湿润，他的眼睛向迪克要求着超过眼下戏弄般的调情。

迪克分开他的腿，用炙热的掌心推开合拢的腿根，他剥离多余的织料以便为杰森口交。熟稔的嘴唇裹着热浪与吐息靠近半勃的阴茎，杰森的目光很快慌张地从上方淋落下来，迪克在一晃神的疑惑中发觉在他的男性器官之下还长着类似个阴唇的部位，它在纯净的阴影下一言不发地形成了杰森的秘密。

现在这株辛秘展露在二者眼前。迪克用指尖试探性地碰，他不询问许可因为杰森已经做出一次应允，后者仰面卧着，收回了目光。指尖开启他那部分的柔软，在向内拓开的过程中迪克的指弯擦过缀在顶端的阴蒂，立刻收到相当强烈的反馈。杰森抛出了几乎过激的反应，将呼与吸的过程做得急促而沉重，他觉得阴茎硬得厉害，但这都不敌刚刚濒临贯穿他的感觉锐利，它来自一次基因上的偏离，它牵着巨大的错位感游行在他的韧带边缘；他对迪克做了第二个要求。

“你用它。”

今晚的第二盏微笑绽开，迪克知道杰森已经湿了，湿得很厉害，爱液不受他控制地使通道变得更好进入，这一种欲望开诚布公地通行在他们之间，让多欲又汁水丰沛的夜晚像即熟的水果悬挂在他们头顶，从它馥郁的香气中察觉死亡和欲望紧密相连的影子。

那个小口，那个洞，有窄小的阴唇和让人心生愧意的柔软内里，和杰森很不搭。杰森·陶德（日后迪克会知道他的名字他的职业甚至无数次在深夜裹着一身荷尔蒙决堤的味道造访他的小公寓）是个基本上行事果断、费劲巴力成长起来且混迹这片小巷而不缺胳膊少腿的人，他有一套天然自我规束的法则，唯一畏惧的东西是他朋友罗伊·哈珀再进戒毒所。

翻搅的赤裸就沉在杰森的脊骨中央。迪克的手指撑开了洞口，指尖向内探巡，姿态与动作都熟练非常，撑开细密的褶皱、榨出更多汁液或呻吟，二者被糅杂，从身体内部开掘的快感像无形的手抓住杰森的心脏，让怪异欢愉的颤抖逶迤在他腰上，让他沉向迪克灵巧的手。后者以两根湿亮、全然淫荡的手指告诉他他准备好了。

两绺黑发滑落到他额前，杰森收回视线，他先前边抚慰自己的阴茎，边专注地盯着迪克褪下来以便为他扩张的、随意撇在一边的戒指。被谨慎裁割的人造石头在几隙反光中无法映出任何清晰的形体。他动了一下嘴唇，押出一句干瘪的“来吧”，像回到那个水分贫瘠的夏日，他父亲偷来两张看马戏团的票，他们买了会黏手指的爆米花和饮料，在臭烘烘的大棚里等待神奇飞人、摇头晃脑的象和神色迷离的虎登场。他坐着，等着廉价的人造奇迹为他虚设出情感丰沛的温馨假象，迪克在操他前给他一个吻，在缱绻交融的吐息间含混地妄用几个下流词汇称赞他。但他看到杰森的眼睛（在几蓬湿发下恍然），就一句话也说不出来，觉得怪异也觉得心脏压出的一拨拨血失去了航向在他的血管里横冲直撞。

迪克的阴茎短暂地在他的穴口停留，做几次滞黏的磨蹭，这种小把戏脱胎于和他一样爱玩的性伴侣，她们或他们热衷延长与他（以及，他的老二）厮混的时间。饱满的伞头以其重量几次撞开湿漉漉的小洞而不真的操进去，杰森在稠密的折磨中抓紧了迪克的肩膀，“操，”他骂了一句，“别玩这些……”“我想听你说。来吧，对我说。再要求我一次。”迪克像个真正的混蛋，对他薄脸皮的一夜情对象做下流要求。打在他颧骨周围有蓝色偏光的古铜粉化了大半，有的在接吻和他去吮弄杰森乳头时蹭到了赤裸的皮肤上，他们之间的颜色变得模糊，变得可以融为一体。

“操我，”杰森的喉咙运出一声咕哝，察觉迪克的呼吸重重扑向他的颈窝，杰森浑身上下的肌线都绷紧了，就在这饱满着力量的岸线下抻出一条由肉欲引导的河流，“我想要你操我。”他给出肯定，也一并把这一夜所有滚落在皮肤与嘴唇上的焦渴都给他。

迪克将阴茎送进他窒紧的洞，过程被他细致地拖长，直到那圈窄小无辜的肉完全接纳他的阳具。他们楔合的部位，紧密火热的穴壁被他撑开，几乎也像填补进一道被凿开的裂痕。杰森猛地把眼睛闭上。这样他就能拯救自己于被使用、被开掘的感官之中，可一切都瓦解于迪克突如其来动情的亲吻之下。他换了一种方式，更微妙也更情色，舌头灵巧，手指所播下的爱抚或捏弄近乎是在讨好。他讨好承纳了他欲望的杰森，不是为了索求更多，是他渴望这么做。他想把杰森捅得到最后腿都合不上，他也想让杰森能骑在他阴茎上直到他们都筋疲力尽无法收场。迪克亲吻他的耳垂，颈线，牢牢地黏在他身上以获得全部注意，他不想看杰森闭起眼睛推拒快感从身体内部向外浪潮般的发散。

杰森刚开始还有那么点理智维持自己两只手不死死搂住迪克，很快那些理智就破碎了，他被抛进狂野的性欲洪流里而唯一让自己稳住的方式就是紧紧抓着迪克。垫在他腰下面的衣服很快被过大的动作挤掉，他的后腰被磨得发红但疼痛要等这场过于疯狂的交媾之后才能被充分感知，迪克的阴茎每一次抽离和重新楔入，都像一支武器将他与他最羞耻的秘密钉在一起：这就是他渴望的， 这就是他疯狂而色彩艳丽的性梦，这就是他青春期被压在晨勃与遗精之下那个深而浑浊的愿望。

话语被呻吟和偶发的拔高的尖叫填充，迪克还是能辨认出杰森要他再狠点。这一刻，这个他起初觉得甚至有点狼狈落魄气质的、呆呆捧着古典杯被他的表演迷住的男人现在成了这桩情色舞台的表演者。杰森的躯身由危险和矛盾共同铸造，几道疤所构成的经纬线落在他身上，隐约向他透露些深藏在暴力和混乱背后的秘密。这不是他以往偶尔心血来潮会找的那些从健身房里酿出来的性感先生，他们是人造的过分腥甜的速食产品；而他在杰森身上索取到了血，含着浓郁的苦热，轻而易举地让迪克沉入他的危险。

他们换了个姿势，他让杰森翻了个面被压在底下。他在性爱中没有格外喜欢的姿势，但毕竟他们这是在被他提前清场过的化妆室里搞，有面侧边镶了一排报废灯泡的镜子可以利用。迪克要杰森去注意那面镜子，它反射着水银般氤氲的光线，忠诚而冷刻地映出他们交媾时边缘晃动的形体。杰森急促地喘气，透过漫着一点油污的镜面找到迪克的眼睛，它们牢牢注视他。他被一根阳具钉穿，发出兽一样的低鸣，阴茎硬得厉害，饱胀；湿淋淋的一片胸膛间两粒发硬的乳头磨在妆台的平面上，散布着零星吻痕，大部分源自情难自抑，迪克身上也被他造出不少印子。

他用胳膊撑住自己。迪克的手指找到了他的嘴唇，指尖滑过唇隙来作弄他的舌头。现在迪克看起来多欲得几近摄人心魄，湛蓝的眼睛有钢的质感和锋利，最开始把杰森给吓了一跳，他不知道这位皇后还有这么疯的一面，他也不知道源头其实来自于他自己。他绷着腿根夹紧了，下意识地，迪克开始亲吻他背肌之间那根陷落的线，火热的掌心就贴在髋骨边。那些失魂落魄的、狂热而散碎的喘息滴向他的耳膜。他想起迪克背后被潦草画上去的钴蓝的彩绘，赢得最多掌声和口哨的那副脊背，那张画面；他想象迪克在操他时那副人造的粗陋羽翼的舒张、抖动。它并不被他真的看到，却能永恒地烙进他的深处。

杰森高潮时发不出声音，就像那些象征饕足或者性欲达到顶峰的发声指令擦着他的声带逃走，他只是像一张险险崩溃的弓，被操得两种器官都奔向高潮。迪克的精液滑进他的体内，他们被赶向一个窄小的点而最终二者融汇的那个瞬间不约而同闭上眼睛，性爱前的调情与之后的狼藉都暂时褪下颜色，世界拉下一条洋红的帷幕将二人包裹，在襁褓里他们不看彼此却一再感知到脉搏与心跳沿命运铺设的航道流进他们的心脏。

迪克将阴茎抽出那个被他操熟、操得狼狈而泛滥的穴，在不应期里他常常想自己待着，想自己缓解低潮时庞大阴暗的低落，可这回他倒很反常地想和杰森温存一下。这种渴望让他显得有点局促。迪克捡起外套，又顺手把他摘下来的叮叮当当的装饰品也捡起来，堆到一边。杰森一直保持沉默，精液淅淅沥沥挂在他腿间但他没去管。迪克一下觉得不安起来。

“你觉得怎么样——”话从他嘴唇里出来他就开始后悔，这表现比地球上任何一个处男都处男，奉献完第一次还要问问他明知道什么样的表现。所以迪克顿了一下，飞快地补充一句，“我的意思是，它值不值得一串你的手机号？”

杰森看了他一眼。迪克脸上那幅秾艳的妆已经化了大半，一道昏暗的蓝横陈在他眼下。在这个糅杂了妆品、欲爱、被打翻的汽水味道的化妆室，像节车厢，门里门外俱是底层生活赤裸的图腾。他弯身从他的衣物堆里拣出他的手机（迪克的目光一直黏在他舒展的腰线上，像个纯粹的变态），再把它抛给迪克。

迪克完美地接住他扔来的手机没有导致机毁人亡，他输了自己的手机号顺便留下一个看起来有点猥琐的“Dick”，还回去时蓝眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的。雄狮仿佛被驯服了又仿佛没有，他看着杰森撇着腿把衣服又穿回去。

“我会等你联系我。”迪克小心翼翼地试探。

“我会的，没准吧。”杰森拉开门出去。

他知道他会联系他，不是明天，就是后天。

FIN


End file.
